


Nesting

by Mrs_Sam_Winchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Nesting, Omega Alec Lightwood, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Sam_Winchester/pseuds/Mrs_Sam_Winchester
Summary: Alec feels a hint of trepidation as he stands in front of the wooden door to his sister’s room, the thick oak intimidating and looming over his shuffling figure. He knows Izzy won’t judge him, she’s his sister and she had been by his side through everything, through his presentation, through telling his parents, through the whirlwind of excitement and fear that was meeting Magnus, the first Alpha he had ever felt a strong connection to.She wouldn’t think less of him.With a fortifying breath, Alec reached out and knocked on the door.----Alec nests before his first ever heat.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 25
Kudos: 418





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I have been reading some Alpha/Beta/Omega stories that are based around Malec (because who else?). I have a weakness for Omega Alec and one thing that I found especially adorable was the thought of nesting. This fic is a little exploration of what that might entail because it always seems to get glossed over and I wanted more.
> 
> I am not an expert on the A/B/O universe, so this may be slightly out of the box, please forgive any unintentional mistakes. Hope you all enjoy!

Alec feels a hint of trepidation as he stands in front of the wooden door to his sister’s room, the thick oak intimidating and looming over his shuffling figure. He knows Izzy won’t judge him, she’s his sister and she had been by his side through everything, through his presentation, through telling his parents, through the whirlwind of excitement and fear that was meeting Magnus, the first Alpha he had ever felt a strong connection to. 

She wouldn’t think less of him. 

With a fortifying breath, Alec reached out and knocked on the door. He immediately felt a rush of nervousness and stepped back in hesitation. Before he could overthink further, the door opened, and a beaming Isabelle filled the doorway.

“Hey, big brother,” Izzy lilted, opening the door all the way and gesturing him inside.

Alec’s anxiety eased slightly as he entered the room and was enveloped in the familiar floral scent of his Alpha sister, jasmine, lilies and vanilla. It was the smell of home, love and unending support.

He shut the door behind himself and sat down on the edge of the bed, his sister sat opposite him at her vanity table and watched him curiously. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and shifted. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Alec was proud of the fact his voice didn’t waver, especially since he was sure he reeked of nerves. 

A kind smile was sent his way. “Anything.”

“I-” Alec broke off and started again, “I have decided to go through with my first heat, with Magnus. We have decided to mate.”

Isabelle’s painted red lips stretched wide into an earth shattering smile, her chocolate eyes glittering as she rushed to sit next to her big brother and envelop him in a hug. “I’m so proud of you, big brother,” she whispered softly next to his ear, holding him close. 

Izzy had been encouraging Alec to go through with his heats for a while now, telling him that they weren’t something to be afraid of and that he shouldn’t feel anything less than proud of who he was, Omega and all. He had always refused and carried on steadfastly taking the Omega heat suppressants. 

Ever since he had met Magnus, he had started to finally accept his Omega status, seeing it as not a weakness but a strength. His caring and protective nature towards those he loved wasn’t something to be ashamed of just because it was strengthened by his second gender, it was to be celebrated, for it was purely compassionate. And what could ever be so wrong about caring?

Magnus. 

The Alpha and him had been together for just over six months and in that time, Alec had grown so much as a person. Had learnt through Downworld customs that omegas were revered and not penalised as was the way in the Shadowhunter culture. Magnus had given him love, care and a home in his loft, somewhere he felt safe and cared for. Alec had never had that in his life before.

He had always had Jace and Isabelle but always looming over him, a constant presence in his life, were the inhabitants of the institute. The casual prejudices people held, the leering looks and careless actions. The way Alec had to fight ten times harder than any other Shadowhunter to gain respect, a born privilege to any Alpha.

The immediate comfort he had felt when he had first met Magnus in the Pandemonium night club all those months ago had been like no other. It had been a shining beacon in the gloom of his hard won life. Everything with Magnus had just been _easy_ , it had felt like taking the first breath of crisp summer air after a cold and relentless winter. Sandalwood and spice had seeped into his bones, urging him to his future mate’s side. 

Magnus had always been endlessly patient and caring with him, letting him guide their relationship and never asking for more than he was ready for. Magnus had been ecstatic when Alec had told him he wanted to spend his next heat with him instead of suppressing it. It was a gesture of complete and utter trust, for Alec to be willing to lose all his inhibitions around the elder, to lay all that he is in at his feet, knowing that Magnus would never hurt him. 

Through enacting the heat, they would finally be able to mate, exchanging mating bites with each other in the height of passion and pheromones. The unending pleasure of Alec’s heat and Magnus’ triggered rut would remove any pain, leaving only a lasting bond.

Alec’s heat was due in only a handful of days and at this point, in the past, he would have already taken the heat suppressants. He was already feeling slightly temperamental, on edge, and seeking familiar comforts, the presence of his Alpha and family. 

He had been at the loft only last night and felt the pressing urge to gather his friend’s and family’s scents, to put them together and create a blanket of security, a handcrafted place of serenity to ease his pre-heat restlessness.

He had voiced his unease to Magnus, unsure of what was happening. He had researched heats and Omegas extensively from the books Magnus had provided him with, but he did not understand what these emotions meant. His Alpha had explained that he was wishing to nest, to surround himself with familiar scents of people he felt safe with. To create a secure place that his inner Omega would recognise as free from danger in his heat, allowing him to feel as relaxed as possible when at his most vulnerable. 

Which brings Alec to now, asking everyone he truly cares about in his life for something of their own, something that smelled of them. He couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at the request, despite Magnus reassuring him constantly that it was nothing to be ashamed of. That it was a great honour to be asked to provide a scented item to an Omega in your life, it was a great show of trust and security.

His sister pulled away from their embrace, watching him thoughtfully as his cheeks heated. 

“What else do you want to ask me, big brother? I promise that I won’t react badly, if that’s what you are worried about,” Izzy asked, laying a hand on top of her brother’s and squeezing gently.

His throat suddenly felt dry and he swallowed, willing himself to speak.

“I-I was wondering if, I mean, you don’t have to but…”

Izzy’s chocolate eyes watched him patiently, her thumb now rubbing soothing circles into the back of his hand.

“Could I have something that smells of you?” Alec asked, cursing himself for not wording his request better or explaining.

For a few moments, Izzy’s brow furrowed deeply in confusion, watching him attentively. A look of realisation passed over her features and her creased brow smoothed out, her lips curling into a small pleased smile.

“You’re nesting.”

Alec blushed further and looked down at their entwined hands. “Yeah.”

“Alec,” Izzy said softly, urging him to look up again. He complied and met her warm gaze.

“I am so pleased that you have asked me, of course I would love to give you something, to provide you with that comfort. You can take anything you want,” Izzy stated with a flourish of her hands that encompassed her whole, messy, bedroom. 

Alec let his gaze wonder around the room, taking note of the emporium of clothes, jewellery, make-up, and accessories. There was so much stuff. 

He licked his lips nervously, worried that he would want something she didn’t want to part with. “Anything?” 

“Anything.” Izzy beamed, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

He couldn’t help but grin back at her. 

After a few moments, he rose from the bed and hesitantly walked over to her vanity table, glancing back at his sister unsurely. She sent him an encouraging nod and he carried on with newfound confidence. His sister had never been afraid to speak her mind, if she wasn’t happy with him taking something of hers, she would soon say.

Alec bit his lip in thought as he surveyed the contents of the vanity table, bottles of nail polish lay in haphazard rows, not lined up perfectly like Magnus’. A jewellery box laid open, necklaces and bracelets snaking out of the box and onto the dark wood table. Makeup brushes, eyeshadow pallets and lipstick littered the table in no order. None of it felt right. He wanted something he could curl up with, something fabric.

His gaze shifted to the open closet and he peered curiously at the contents. Dresses, skirts, tops and skinny jeans were all bursting out of the closet. He ran his fingers down the fabric of a red dress, not liking the rough feel of the synthetic fabric against his sensitive fingertips. It was usual for Omegas to feel highly sensitive to both smells and touch before and during their heat. He wanted something soft, comforting. 

Alec glanced around the room until his gaze settled on the row of colourful scarves that hung off a rail next to the window. He walked over, something drawing him to the great swaths of floating material that looked luxurious and welcoming. Immediately, he was drawn to the crimson scarf that hung near the middle of the impressive collection. He ran his fingers down the fabric and enjoyed the feeling of the silk against his skin. The vibrancy reminded him of his sister, after all red was her signature colour. 

Carefully, he slipped the scarf off the rack and brought it to his nose, inhaling the familiar scent of his sister. The scent was strong, the scarf having been worn multiple times without being washed, unlike the clothes in her wardrobe. 

Alec held the scarf delicately in his hands and turned to face Isabelle, who was watching him fondly from the bed. 

“Decided?” she asked.

Alec nodded and held the scarf closer to his body, subconsciously feeling attached to the piece of fabric in an unfamiliar way. “Is this okay? I can pick something else. If you want.”

“ _Hermano_ , it’s more than okay,” Izzy said, patting the bed covers in a gesture of encouragement for him to sit down again. 

Happily, Alec complied, sitting down and folding the scarf reverently in his lap. 

Blue eyes met brown when Izzy spoke again. “Are you going to ask anyone else?”

“Yes,” Alec replied, “I wanted to ask Jace, Clary and Simon.”

“Simon?” Izzy asked with some surprise. 

Alec shifted, unsure. “Yeah. Do you think he will be okay with it?”

Alec had been worried most about Simon’s reaction. He had surprised himself when he had thought about who’s scents he wanted in his nest and had found Simon among his most trusted. 

Izzy’s gaze softened and honesty filled her eyes. “As his girlfriend, I know for a fact he will be ecstatic and will probably gush at you unbearably for _hours and hours_.” 

This drew a laugh out of Alec and his sister beamed at him, looking pleased. 

“Now that is enough of a reason to make me change my mind,” Alec stated, his smile contradicting his statement. They both knew he was full of shit, but Izzy played along anyway. 

He sat for a while longer on his sister’s bed, feeling accepted and pleased with the outcome of his endeavour. Only three more to go.

* * *

Alec had decided to ride on the high of his success with his sister and headed straight to Jace’s room afterwards, not wanting to give his nerves the opportunity to resurface. 

“Come in!” Jace shouted from within the room, encouraging Alec to open the door and step into his _parabatai’s_ bedroom. 

Alec’s brows lifted in surprise when he saw his brother reading a book on his bed, looking studious. It was quite unlike him. 

“You can read?” Alec asked.

Jace glared at him and proceeded to throw his pillow at Alec, the Omega only laughed and caught the projectile, throwing it back at his Alpha brother. 

In an unusual display of perceptiveness, Jace watched Alec closely and spoke up. “You okay?” the blond closed his book and placed it on the side table, watching Alec play with the red scarf in his hands. 

“Is that Izzy’s?” Jace asked, frowning in confusion. 

“Yeah.” Alec replied, not elaborating further. All his forgotten nerves seemed to have resurfaced upon seeing his brother. 

“Alec,” Jace said, “You can tell me anything, I’m your _parabatai_ , your brother. I can feel you’ve been unsettled all morning through the bond.”

Alec felt a rush of unbidden guilt at the thought of his nerves affecting Jace, what was his heat going to feel like to his brother? What would he feel through the bond?

“Sorry,” Alec apologised. 

“Hey, quit that,” Jace said, standing and coming to rest in front of Alec. He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You know I don’t mind.”

Alec licked his lips and glanced down at the red scarf in his grasp, holding it tighter and drawing strength from the reminder of his sister’s support. “I’ve decided to go through with my heat this time and mate with Magnus.”

Alec was shocked to suddenly feel strong arms grip him tight and hug him close. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you, Alec.”

Alec laughed and hugged his brother back, both beaming like idiots as they held each other close in a rare show of affection. Eventually, they parted, and Alec decided to address his worries. 

“Jace,” Alec started, “I don’t know what you’re going to feel through the bond during the heat and I’m so sorry-”

“Alec.” Jace interrupted with his no nonsense attitude. 

Alec quietened and watched his brother, feeling unsure.

“I completed the _parabatai_ bond with you, knowing you are an Omega. We went against all odds and became a stable Alpha/Omega pair. Do you think I didn’t know that one day you would go through a heat? That I might feel some effects from that?” Jace asked. “I don’t care. You’ve had to put up with the unsettled energy of my ruts and it’s no different with your heats. Anything I feel, any emotions that may transfer, it is all worth it to have you as my _parabatai_.”

Alec had to will the stinging behind his eyes to disappear, feeling overwhelmed with emotion, knowing that their _parabatai_ bond had always been so strong and would remain that way. It was a feeling of acceptance like no other, only matched when he was with Magnus. 

“Jace,” Alec swallowed. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Alec. It’s not anything you don’t do for me.” Jace shrugged. 

Now that the worst part was over, Alec decided to plough ahead. “I wanted to ask if I could have something of yours, for my nesting.”

“Nesting?” Jace asked, confusion evident in his tone. 

“Omegas do it before they go into heat, they create a nest of sorts, made up of familiar scents of people they feel safe around,” Alec explained, hoping Jace didn’t think it weird.

“And you want something of mine? To make you feel safe?” Jace asked, golden eyes watching him closely.

“Yes.” Alec replied.

His brother looked delighted, much to Alec’s surprise. The blond shuffled around his room, eagerly picking up items and showing them to Alec, asking him what he wanted and what he thought smelled the most like him. 

“You’re not weirded out?” Alec asked, watching in bemusement as his brother held a dirty leather jacket aloft as if it was a first class trophy. 

“No, it’s a compliment. You feel safe around me.” Jace stated, matter-of-fact, carrying on with his enthusiastic flitting around the room.

Alec laughed softly and started to see what Magnus had meant. They really did think it was an honour that he trusted them so much to want a piece of them with him for comfort when he was at his most vulnerable, when he was out of his mind in heat. An anchor point in the sea of fog.

“I like soft stuff,” Alec suggested, shrugging.

Jace perked up and made a beeline for the hangars on the back of his bedroom door, plucking a grey zip-up sweatshirt off the hook. He passed it to Alec. “What about this?”

Alec rubbed his fingers over the fleece material and much like with Izzy’s scarf, felt a rush of attachment with the item. There was plenty of fabric to the clothing and it was super soft, worn with age and smelling strongly of his brother. 

It was perfect.

Alec voiced his thoughts and the blond only looked more pleased.

* * *

When Alec knocked on the open door of Clary’s institute bedroom later that day, it was to find her drawing carefreely in her spiral bound sketchbook. At the sound of him entering the room, the Beta pulled herself away from the lull of her work and smiled at the Omega.

Alec’s relationship with Clary had been unusual. When they had first met, he had hated her guts, hated that Jace so easily felt for her what Alec had always wished had been directed at him. Hated the uncertainty and danger she brought into their lives, into his already fraught life. But over time, much to his surprise, he had found he had started to care for her, to worry when she was hurting and wanting to soothe her pain in the same way he desired to with his siblings. To remove any source of distress from her life.

Alec had always been a protector, Omega or not, it was in his nature.

“Alec,” Clary smiled invitingly. 

He walked further into the room after seeing her welcoming smile, peering curiously at her sketchbook. It was a detailed drawing of Jace, his golden eyes seemed to pierce into his soul from the paper. “Looks good.”

Clary looked happy with his praise, smiling up at him from where she lay over her sketchbook. Alec couldn’t help but notice what she was wearing. It was a snowy white fluffy pyjama sweater, it looked super soft and inviting, two sizes too big for her petite frame. 

“Would you like it?” Clary asked kindly, gesturing to her pyjama sweater.

Alec looked to her, surprised. 

“Jace told you.” He stated, unsure how he felt about it.

“Yes,” Clary admitted. “He said you might come by.”

“Do-do you mind?” Alec asked.

“No.” Clary replied simply, already lifting the sweater over her head, causing her red hair to frizz up. She was wearing a soft cotton pyjama shirt underneath. She smiled and handed the fluffy white material over to him.

“Thanks,” Alec said, holding the super soft material close. Clary only smiled in understanding and asked him about his day, both settling on her bed to talk about the idiotic posturing Alphas that resided in the institute and laughing when Clary recounted Underhill giving them a piece of his mind. 

Alec held her sweater close the whole time.

* * *

On his way home to the loft, Alec stopped by Simon and Jordan’s apartment, feeling emboldened by the success of his day so far and feeling the weight of his siblings’ and Clary’s possessions in his bag. With much less hesitation than this morning, he knocked on the front door of the apartment. 

The door soon swung open and Simon’s familiar radiating smile filled the empty hallway. “Alec?” The vampire asked with surprise but quickly recovered. “Come in!”

Alec followed the hyperactive vampire and watched with some amusement as he started to offer him a drink and proceeded to list every option under the sun, listing the good and the bad of each. 

“Just water, please.” Alec finally cut in.

“Water.” Simon repeated, nodding with great seriousness and walking into the kitchen. He appeared moments later, handing Alec a cold glass of water. Both of them settled down on the sofa.

“So, what brings you to my humble abode?” Simon asked. Alec felt oddly reassured by the vampire’s continuous use of unusual words and babbling speech. 

“How much do you know about heats and nesting?” Alec replied with a question of his own, getting straight to the point. 

Simon looked up in thought for a few moments. “Quite a bit, I made a point of researching it after I joined the Downworld and presented as a Beta myself. I’m not sure I know much about nesting though, apart from the fact it preludes a heat.”

“It is common for an Omega to want to surround themselves with items of people they are close to, items that have their scent strongly on them. It provides comfort and reassurance in a time of uncertainty,” Alec explained, feeling much surer of himself than that very morning when he had left Magnus’ loft. 

Simon listened intently and nodded his acknowledgement. 

“As you probably know, I have always used heat suppressants... until now.”

“Wait.” Simon said, looking excited. “Does that mean you and Magnus…”

“Magnus and I have decided to mate in my next heat, which is only a few days away,” Alec confirmed.

Simon looked ecstatic. “I’m so happy for you both, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a couple more perfect for each other.” 

“Thanks, Simon.” Alec said, feeling warmed by the kind words. He liked to think he was made for Magnus, born for him and no other, there had never been a single Alpha that he had felt for the way he felt for Magnus. It was all consuming in all the best ways.

“I bet you’re both so excited to finally be mated, and Magnus, he must be so happy, he worships the ground you walk on,” Simon babbled excitedly. “Have you told Izzy? Wait, of course you have, she must have lost her mind. She’s just been so pleased that you have been so happy with Magnus and-”

Alec laughed and butted in, stopping the babbling, even if it was brimming with admittedly endearing remarks. “I was wondering if I could have something of yours to have in my nest?” 

Simon’s excitement increased a thousand fold, which Alec hadn’t thought previously possible. 

“I make you feel safe? Oh, this is so great, I never would have expected this, I feel so privileged and-”

“Simon.” Alec interrupted pointedly. 

“Oh sorry, I’m rambling, aren’t I?” 

“Yeah, just a bit,” Alec replied. 

Simon bit his lip with what looked like painful pressure, clearly trying to stop his word vomit.

“What sort of thing would you like?” Simon asked, curious.

“Something soft,” Alec replied with surety. If there was anything he had come to learn in the past day, he seemed to desire softness and comfort over all else. 

Simon had a rare moment of quietness, clearly thinking deeply about his belongings. He perked up suddenly, jumping up from the sofa and racing through one of the apartment doors, presumably his bedroom. He emerged a few moments later with a bundle of fluffy grey fabric in his arms and a wide grin on his face.

He dumped the item unceremoniously on Alec’s lap and the Omega looked down with interest. The blanket was of a substantial size and smelt strongly of the vampire, with hints of his old mundane scent underlying in the fabric, also. 

Upon closer inspection, Alec saw the small penguin that was attached to one corner of the blanket. It was quite clearly Simon’s baby blanket. 

“His name is Percy penguin,” Simon informed.

“I can’t take this,” Alec said, feeling reluctant to voice the words as he felt an immediate connection to the fluffy and strongly scented item. But he couldn’t accept it, it was clearly an item of great sentimental value to Simon. 

“Why?” Simon asked, looking hurt.

“It’s too valuable,” Alec said quickly, not wanting the Beta to think him ungrateful.

The vampire’s hazel eyes softened. “I want you to have it, Alec. He was with me through all the hardships of my childhood, whenever my mom was drunk,” he swallowed thickly, “I used to wrap this around me and hide in my bed, blocking out the world. It brought me comfort and now I want you to have it, you must be feeling scared and I want it to bring you comfort through your first heat.”

“Simon,” Alec whispered, blue eyes filled with emotion, unsure how to accept the kindness.

Simon only smiled his infuriating toothy smile and started to fill the silence in his usual way. 

* * *

Alec arrived in the loft and found it to be lacking Magnus. He carefully placed his bag on the bed and showered, changing into Magnus’ clothes afterwards, craving to be encased in his Alpha’s sandalwood and spice scent. 

Once he was feeling less restless, he grabbed a quick bite to eat in the kitchen, unable to ignore the crawling under his skin. His craving for comfort and stability. He knew the unsettled feelings would be the worst on his first heat because his body was not yet used to the occurrence, feeling subconsciously on edge due to the unknown.

After eating, he swiftly entered the master bedroom, opening his bag with great care and laying the contents out on the bed. He arranged the silk pillows and comforter in a bundled appearance, leaving to grab the throw blankets from the living room to add to the pile. He placed Izzy’s red silk scarf next to his pillow, wrapping it around the one side so it would be by his face. 

Next was Jace’s grey sweatshirt. He bundled it amongst the living room throw blankets placed to the one side, bracketing his side of the super king sized bed. Clary’s snow white fluffy sweater was laid down next to Jace’s sweatshirt, the couple’s compatible scents mixing together in a familiar ad reassuring way.

Finally, Simon’s baby blanket was placed on the other side of his pillow, all four of the scents creating a frame around his body, mixing with each other and Magnus’ strong presence in his loft. For the first time in days, his body relaxed, and he drifted to sleep in a content haze.

* * *

Stepping through the portal and into his loft, Magnus stretched his arms, working the kinks out of his tired body. He hadn’t slept much last night. Alec had tossed and turned all night, restless and unsettled, making Magnus equally distressed as his protective Alpha instincts reacted to the discomfort of his Omega. 

The day had been long and hard, meeting with various clients and wrapping up any unfinished business so that he could spend the next week with his Alexander. For Alexander’s heat. His heart fluttered in excitement, failing to keep a silly grin off his face. In all his hundreds of years he had never exchanged a mating bite with another, it was a huge commitment, especially with immortal beings. 

The mating bites created in the peak of heat would bind their souls and life force together eternally, giving Alexander an immortal life for as long as Magnus roamed the earth. He had never expected to have this, not with anybody, he had hoped but had been crushed by fruitless relationships over and over. 

Alexander was different though. He always had been. He was a headstrong Omega Shadowhunter that was compassionate, strong minded and free from prejudice, so different from the rest of his people. A beautiful contraction of intense blushes, bashful smiles and fierce determined confidence. 

And he, Magnus Bane, had the privilege of having him by his side. Forever. 

Magnus grinned stupidly at Chairman Meow, who’s golden eyes were squinted at him angrily on the sofa, clearly annoyed at having his sleep disturbed. “I hope you have been good for Alexander, Chairman.”

The cat blinked and yawned.

Magnus pouted and walked through to the master bedroom, following the sweet scent of his pre-heat Omega. Honeysuckle, vanilla and melted chocolate. His high strung body relaxed when he inhaled deeply, reassured to be back home with his Omega. 

He just hoped Alexander had been successful in getting what he needed today. Magnus was positive that none of his friends and siblings would turn him away, but he couldn’t help a small niggle of nerves. He didn’t want Alec to be unsettled like the day before. Magnus had felt worried and concerned, wishing for Alec to be as comfortable as possible, knowing that he feared the unknown of his first heat. 

The worst part had been that he couldn’t help, he had scented his Omega’s skin repeatedly to ease the agitation, but it never fully disappeared. His inner Alpha had cried out at the prospect of not being able to help Alexander.

Magnus paused in the doorway of their bedroom, watching fondly as his Omega emitted sweet little purring snores from the depth of his nest. He noticed Alec’s black hair stood out beautifully on a layer of crimson silk that was wrapped around his pillow. Alec unknowingly shifted closer to the fabric in his sleep. It was quite clearly one of Isabelle’s possessions, the colour and luxurious material practically screamed of her. 

He bit back a laugh at the penguin blanket that resided on the other side of the pillow, held gently in Alec’s raised hand as he slumbered. Magnus did not have to deliberate for long to know it belonged to Simon. He really couldn’t see Jace or Clary giving Alexander _that_.

A bundle of grey fleece and white fluff were entwined together at Alec’s side held close with his other hand and wrapped around the cashmere throw he recognised from his living room. Leather and peonies scented the air, and Magnus recognised it to be Jace and Clary’s scents.

He was greatly relieved to see the little group of Shadowhunters and the vampire had willingly given Alec their possessions. A wave of fondness enveloped him when he noticed that they were all soft and cuddlesome, his Omega craving the comfort against his sensitive skin. 

It wouldn’t be long now. The increased sensitivity of his senses meant that Alec’s heat wasn’t far away. His body would slowly become more and more responsive to its surroundings, craving the presence of his Alpha.

With a wave of his hand, Magnus removed all his makeup, hair product and jewellery. He stripped down to his underwear and after a moment of thought, pulled on a pair of supersoft sweatpants he knew Alec might appreciate. 

Without further hesitation, he slid under the covers and shifted close to Alec’s side. His Omega immediately moved in his sleep, curling around his Alpha but not straying far from his familiar scents. Magnus moved closer to Alec’s side of the bed and huffed in amusement at the penguin two inches from his face. 

Who would have thought this would have been his life? 

Domesticity, soft fabrics, sweet scents and _penguins_ of all things.

Magnus wouldn’t change a single moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm going to go and wrap up in my own nest now and read The Infernal Devices for the first time. I already have a lot of love for Henry and Charlotte Branwell and I'm only 150 pages in. 
> 
> Best wishes,
> 
> Mrs_Sam_Winchester x


End file.
